


A New Century

by FelixLaforet



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Secret Santa, collection of plot related drabbles, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixLaforet/pseuds/FelixLaforet
Summary: A new century is about to start. Maiza's feelings are mixed. Pay him a visit as he remembers, reflects and contemplates. Have a look at how his friends perceive him.





	A New Century

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rev (Ballyhoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballyhoo/gifts).



  


I.

Gretto was gone forever, just like Maiza himself might live forever. Predicting the future was impossible. At least Gretto wasn't lost, the memories of him were intact and well guarded. As long as Maiza and those who had known Gretto were still around, he wouldn't be forgotten. Hundreds of years had passed and so many men and women were forgotten forever, but Maiza hoped, or rather, was determined it wouldn't happen to Gretto. The memories were the only memento of his younger brother. He regretted having shared his knowledge with him, maybe he would be still alive if he hadn't.

II.

The remaining circle of those confidants was joined by Firo, although not entirely voluntary. Eating Szilard, he had soaked up a lot of knowledge he probably would've been better off not knowing. Maiza would make himself guilty of being a liar if he were to pretend he wasn't curious. But he could imagine that this must be a burden on Firo, so he didn't prey. Perhaps it would be wrong to hear things about his brother without his consent. Everyone had secrets. And maybe he was also a bit afraid to listen. He might hear something he didn't want to.

III.

Maiza observed the other members of the Martillo family hurrying downstairs. A party in the evening. Since the prohabition era was long over, they were carrying around hundreds of boxes filled with alcohol. Pezzo and Randy were up to some nonsense in the corner. Maiza chuckled. Even though so many years had gone by he didn't have the feeling like much had changed. Surely, they had to get used to a lot of new things, but their personalities seemed unchanged. At least, for now. He didn't know if he would like them to change, but then again, change was inevitable.

IV.

The purpose of the party was the upcoming 21st century. It was a special day because it was a first for all of them. However, that wasn't what made this day special. More than the start of the new century, it was the fact that he was able to celebrate it with them which moved him. Maiza had never been fond of loneliness and although he had felt bad at first that they had to share his sentence, he was glad now. Seeing them running around happily, he couldn't even dare consider how it would be if he had lost them.

V.

A look at his watch. No sight of Czeslaw. Firo and Ennis were around, so it was a bit odd for him to be missing. Everyone knew he was meeting with children to hang out, but it was alarming that he hadn't given them a call. It was getting dark by the minute and he knew they were starting their celebration soon. Witnessing Ennis and Firo stealing glances at the clock, Maiza knew that it was time to act. Calm down, he told himself. It wasn't anger which quickened his pulse, it was fear and worry. Where are you, Czeslaw?

VI.

When Ronnie passed by, Maiza smiled at him. But the man looked grumpy and didn't return the gesture. Maiza didn't hold it against him, although it was strange. Ronnie had told him before that he was looking forward to the event. He hadn't exactly let on why, but Maiza believed he knew the reasons. Maiza himself was excited because he was going on a journey with Czeslaw, Sylvie and Nile. Never mind that right now, he wondered what made Ronnie's mood so foul. Having a closer look at Ronnie, Maiza realized that he was wrong. The Ronnie Schiatto was concerned.

VII.

Whatever the hell concerns Ronnie Schiatto, better concerns Maiza Avaro as well. Ronnie's gaze was cold, a deep frown gracing his features. He seemed both distressed and furious. Thus, Maiza felt a cold chill running down his spine. But he also spontanously related to these emotions, even without having a clue what was going on. Probably his instincts. Maiza stood up and followed Ronnie wherever the hell he was going to. "What troubles you?" "Czeslaw is what troubles me, I believe." This announcement it sounded as if it was certain. A fact. Maiza wanted to know where, what and who.

VIII.

Maiza stormed down the street in search of Czeslaw. Some cruel ones might wonder why he was in such a hurry. Czeslaw was immortal, unless another immortal was involved, he was fine. Wrong. The immortality didn't mean he wouldn't feel pain. Furthermore, how could Maiza refuse to help when he knew something bad was happening? Besides, he was supposed to be with his family today. They must worry as well by now. Perhaps Maiza should've gotten them involved as well, but without much thinking he didn't. That might be a selfish thing, but Maiza felt especially responsible for Czeslaw's safety.

IX.

Czeslaw was enduring as best he possibly could. Those teenagers were using him freely as their punching bag. All because he had refused to hand over the ball. How childish. He had been abandoned yet again. Even though he had risked the brawl for their sake, the other kids had run off. Now he was on his own. Clearly, Czeslaw wasn't strong nor tall enough to properly fight them off. He would never be. He had overcome so many hardships, so much more frightening people than these nine brats. Czeslaw felt a familiar sting in the corner of his eyes.

X.

A dangerous mixture of a lot of strong emotions rushed through Maiza as he spotted Czeslaw. None of which were positive. A growl, a clenched fist. It was a real strain on him not to punch them. In some ways, handling children was a lot more difficult than adults, however, at the same time much easier. No doubt about what he would've done if those brats had been adults. He wanted to at least scare them, but he didn't know if it would work. Nowadays it seemed as if kids were afraid of nobody, nothing. Well, it couldn't be true.

XI.

Czeslaw had his eyes closed. That's why he didn't know he was finally saved until he heard Maiza firmly calling his name to grab the boys' attention. He opened his eyes with caution and a lot of effort. The tears he had been holding in until now broke out and rolled down his face. He stuttered something even he couldn't understand and recognized with a certain amount of satisfaction that those brats reacted alarmed by Maiza's sudden arrival. And perhaps Czeslaw would've been scared of him before as well, the man's face looked cold-blooded. However, Maiza glared at those bastards.

XII.

"I wish I was as big as you," Czeslaw whispered. He was ashamed of his emotional outburst, but he tried not to. Maiza was a person he could trust and certainly not one to judge him. After all, he had comforted him kindly back at the train station once upon a time. The memory was vivid as if it had been yesterday. Czeslaw got confused a lot concerning time. He felt safe now, with Maiza holding his hands, although refusal had been at the tip of Czeslaw's tongue. He wasn't really a child, but at the same time he was.

XIII.

Ennis heaved a sigh of relief when Maiza and Czeslaw entered the speakeasy. Everyone did. After all, it was not just anyone missing. Even Ronnie had been acting unlike himself, just muttering that Maiza was taking care of the matter. Czeslaw's current state was pitiful, his clothes were torn and it was quite apparent that he was depressed. When asked what had happened, Czeslaw simply said it was nothing. Of course something had happened, but Maiza gave them the sign to not inquire further, so she did as she was told. She trusted Maiza to know how to handle Czeslaw.

XIV.

Firo couldn't help, but grin at the sight before him. Naturally not because Czeslaw was feeling down. It was kind of moving to watch those two interact. A bit like father and son. Whatever had happened, he was glad they were back. He remembered the days when he had been pretty young and had just met Maiza. He truly was an admirable man. Firo decided to walk over to Maiza who looked exhausted. "What happened?" Firo couldn't help himself. A wry smile from Maiza, "Didn't I tell you not to inquire? No use asking me, I promised not to tell."

XV.

It was almost midnight, everyone was having fun. Few minutes left of the old year, of the old century. Maiza felt overcome by a sudden sadness which threatened to overshadow every other emotion. No, it wasn't exactly sadness. It was a much stronger feeling, but he couldn't remember its name. Anyway, with each year passing, Gretto was going further away from him. He was leaving his brother behind. When the clock stroke midnight and everyone else was cheering and jumping around, Maiza swore he saw Gretto sitting beside him for a second. He started the new century with a smile.

 

 


End file.
